My Feelings to you
by SakurasandCards
Summary: Story about Ren and Asaka after the nationals. Only a little romance though...


"Asaka, Ren wants you to bring a cup of coffee to his room. On the double," Tetsu said. Asaka replied immediately, "Got it." With that, she rushed off to the kitchen to brew a cup of coffee for Ren. After getting the coffee done, she rushed to Ren's room. Ren was waiting for her, legs crossed. Asaka said, "Uh….Ren-sama, here's your coffee." She was nervous, for she had not talked to Ren for two months. She was wondering if Ren had forgiven her for her loss against Misaki. After Ren sipped a bit of the coffee, he said, "Asaka, could you bring the whole pot and another cup here? And some plates too. I-" Before Ren could continue, Asaka went off to the kitchen. She was too nervous to even hear another word.

When she was back, she said to Ren, "Ren-sama, you are expecting a guest, aren't you? Then I'll get going now!" Asaka tried to run off, but a hand tugged on her wrist, holding her back. It was Ren. He exclaimed, "Asaka…..I wanna talk to you….." "Eh?! Why do you want to talk to me?" Asaka exclaimed, "Sorry, Ren-sama, but I really have something to do-" Upon hearing that, Ren pulled her backwards into his gentle embrace and gently pinned her hands to the couch.

Asaka flushed. She had not been expecting this and looked at Ren in astonishment. Ren smiled sweetly. "Asaka," said Ren as he slowly let go of Asaka. "Yes?!" she said. "Pour yourself a cup of coffee. This chat might be long. Oh, and I bought some cake for us to eat," Ren said. "Cake?! Why would he do that?" Asaka thought. No wonder he asked for plates as well. After setting the cake on the plates, he finally spoke seriously.

"Asaka. You lost to Misaki during the nationals, didn't you?" he asked. Asaka replied, "….Yes…I'm very sorry….Ren-sama….." "But I've been seeing you train the last two months. To improve your skills, it that not it? Or is there another reason?" he said. "It's for the team, and...….you….." she said. Asaka immediately flushed and covered her mouth when she heard herself say that. The crush on Ren was a total secret that she could never reveal. It was…..embarrassing.

"Did you say something, Asaka?" Ren asked. "Ummm…..Nothing," she replied. Ren continued, "I heard from Tetsu. You were avoiding me because you were still worried about whether I had forgiven you for losing to Misaki. I have been seeing you train these 2 months….And I like your sincerity. Towards the team. And me. And I like you too. So I forgive you. I like you, Asaka." Ren? Liking her? Her fork dropped on the floor with a light clang. No way. REN FORGAVE HER. "You okay?" Ren said, as he picked up her fork and replaced with it a spoon. Very soon, tears trickled down her cheeks and she cried, as she was so happy…Having Ren forgive her was the happiest thing in the whole world. She immediately hugged Ren, who was the closest thing to hug in her reach. And she cried. She was too happy.

"You should stop crying. You're not cute like that. I wanna tell you more," Ren said as he stroked Asaka's hair to comfort her. Asaka immediately said," Yes.", as she tried to wipe her tears. But she just couldn't stop. "I told you to stop, didn't I?" Ren said while calming her down. With that, Ren pulled her closer to him, and planted a gentle kiss on Asaka's cheek. When Asaka felt that, she flushed. That had completely knocked her out of her tears. Ren continued, "Calm down, drink your coffee and eat your cake, Asaka." Asaka took a little of her cake.

After a while of eating, Ren continued speaking. "Asaka, could you be my personal assistant? Pleassseee…with a cherry on top?" Ren asked. Asaka almost spat out her coffee. Ren-sama's personal assistant? You had got to be kidding. "Well, I don't mind, in a way, but what do I even do?" she answered. Ren replied, "You just need to help, me with my work reports every now and then, cardfight me when I ask you to, and you know, just have fun with me!" Upon hearing that how close she could get with Ren, Asaka immediately replied, "Of course! I will do anything to help you, Ren-sama!" "Then it's settled," Ren said smiling.

He then went to stroke Asaka's silky hair gently. It seemed that Ren liked Asaka in a way. Her sincerity. Maybe it was that special feeling which Ren wanted to be nice to her. He had been kind of mean to her. Or it was "that" special feeling. Ren shrugged it off his head. He owed Asaka for almost firing her at the nationals. That had made her too sad. Besides his goal right now was to start afresh and make new friends.

For the next few days, Asaka enjoyed being beside Ren all the time. It was fun being beside him, but a part of her still had doubts. What if all of this was an act? It could be what Ren wanted and said before; where he liked to give every member futile chances before firing them. So, during one of the days, Asaka went to talk to Tetsu. He had been on the team for the longest, as long as Ren had been there. She asked, "Is Ren serious on the assistant part or is he planning to fire me?" "I believe he's trying to let you forgive yourself by helping him. I'm been with him since we were kids. He does have a weird way of saying and doing things," Tetsu replied, "Well, him is him, whatever he is thinking, we don't know. Continue being his assistant for the next few months, and we'll see."

She didn't even need a few months. Soon, she had built a strong bond of friendship together with Ren that they were giggling and having fun all the time, every single day, even Tetsu stopped worrying about Ren as well. Well, Ren still loved to stroke her hair and gently kiss her cheek at times, it was fine. "This….is all I need right now, I shouldn't be worrying anymore," Asaka thought, with a smile on her face.

* * *

Do review please! I need your comments so I can improve on it! Thanks! ^0^


End file.
